1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for establishing electrical continuity of a cable shield or screen through a multi-conductor plug and socket arrangement.
2. Prior Art
It is well known in the art to join two cable ends together by a plug and socket connection, using one pin and pin-socket for each electric conductor in the cables. Where the cables are shielded, screened, or sheathed by a conductive sheath enclosing all the electric wires within the cable, a problem is presented to assure electric continuity of the cable screen or shield through the plug and socket connection. One solution in the prior art has been to engage each of the plug and socket in matable halves of a metal box and to establish electrical continuity of the cable screen when the box is assembled about the plug and socket. Another solution has been to connect the cable screens by means of a metal strap assembled in addition to the socket and plug. Both such prior art connections require an additional operation besides the engagement together of the plug and the socket.